Wings of Love
by Angel winged princess of hope
Summary: The reunion of Van and Hitomi along comes her new friend. Has a new adventure arise for them? Read and review.


Wings of Love  
  
A/N: I do not own Escaflowne and the characters but one thing is that I do own this fic! Sorry for the overreacting... and now on to the story! Coupling Van and Hitomi, OC+OC *secret name*  
  
Chapter 1: Friendship of life {I promised on my life that I will return back to Van and to Gaea and stay there forever....}  
  
It has been two long years since the separation of Van and Hitomi. Ever since the separation Hitomi has been counting the seconds, minutes, hours and days she has last seen him back in Gaea.  
  
{It has been 1 year, 7 months, 15 days, 5 hour, 55 minutes and 23 seconds and counting since I have been separated from Van. Van when am I going to see you again? (A/N: The date isn't exactly the same as the anime okay?)}  
  
It was 3 days away from Christmas and the whole city was bustling with people running to store with their whole long shopping Christmas list for their love ones. Hitomi had to accompany her new friends from College since her old friends and her has lost contact. (A/N: sorry for interrupting once again but I made up new characters since I forgot her old crush and her old best friend's name.)  
  
"Hitomi-chan lets go buy new clothes shall we?"  
  
"*smiles sweetly* sure why not? After all we need new clothes for the Christmas Eve ball right?"  
  
"Yea and I bet you that you will have Alex looking at your fine body!"  
  
"Fatalibus don't say such words even if Alex did like me I wouldn't."  
  
"Why not? He is the most best looking boy I've ever seen and he's got all we girls find in a boy."  
  
"Yea but he's just not my type okay? Now lets go into Oasis okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
As they went in they were surprise to see the shop not as full as the other shops.  
  
"I hope this shop isn't expensive Fate..." Hitomi whispered into Fatalibus's ear.  
  
"Nope its not its just you see this shop doesn't have a sale or else there will be a long, long queue which you know I hate. "  
  
"Yup..."  
  
"Let's try on some of these fabulously designed clothes..." With that Fatalibus grab Hitomi and her other shopping bags and put them in the security area, where most people go to put their shopping bags and in turn get a number where their bag is. Each of them had two bottles of drink in their bag as they know that if they were going girl shopping you had to bring a few necessarities things in case there was a shopping spree.  
  
One after another Hitomi and Fatalibus tried on different clothes when finally as the last round Hitomi came out with the most spectacular dress did it made Fatalibus gaze in beauty.  
  
"What ?" Hitomi asked in surprise.  
  
"This short dress you're wearing looks perfect on you as though it was designed especially for you..."  
  
"Really?" Hitomi asked surprise as she looked into the mirror.  
  
As she did she too was caught in surprise. She looked from her head to bottom, she didn't notice until now. Her looks it has changed. She didn't have the old short tomboy look with golden brown hair but now it has grown to her shoulder, which she has it always, tied up. And her body it had developed, she now had hips and other female body being revealed. And the short, baby pink, knee length dress which had a ribbon tied shortly at the back with a long sleeve with white and pink mixed made her look beautiful.  
  
"You sooo have to buy that dress and it fits your body to Hitomi."  
  
"Yup I will."  
  
With that they had finally finish shopping and as they were about to leave the store, Hitomi was drawn into a little antique shop by no one but her friend.  
  
"One last shop Hitomi and we're finished and we will go back to the flat okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
As they went into the shop there were many magnificent antiques which would have been wanted by rich people. The shop was small and it was only visible to those who look for shops carefully. As they opened the door the shopkeeper greeted them with a smile.  
  
"You're the 13th customer." He pointed at Hitomi. "Hmm I didn't expect that much."  
  
"Why is that sir?"  
  
"Well basically this shop is soo small only shoppers with the eye of a hawk or shoppers who was leaded here by destiny would have known."  
  
As the man turned away from answering Fatalibus he laughed slowly at his thoughts. Scaring both Fatalibus and Hitomi.  
  
"Sorry about laughing its just what is your name young lady with ebony hair and brown eyes?"  
  
"Oh sir mine name is Fatalibus Liberi"  
  
"Oh and you young gentle one?"  
  
"Sir mines is Hitomi Kenzaki."  
  
"Ahh Fatalibus and Hitomi do you believe in the paranormal?"  
  
Both shook their head. "I see do you know what your names means?"  
  
"Nope" Both answered at the same time.  
  
"Okay sit down while I go close the shop."  
  
"Why? Are we doing something wrong?"  
  
"Nope but you're name are soo interesting I have to tell you each the meaning. And are you two best friends who understand each other well?"  
  
"Yea Hitomi and I are friends who can not be separated. "  
  
"Quite true young witch."  
  
"What?! Why did you call her a young witch?"  
  
"As I was saying each name as a meaning Hitomi. Yours mean the sorceress of hope and faith with the third eye, while yours Fatalibus means the calling of the sorceress."  
  
"Really? Wow..."  
  
"And that's how I figured out that you might be soo close friends."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well its easy Hitomi, you both are sorceress but with different power. Each are attracted to each other and are great friends and will not be separated even if destiny asks you to be. You will changed destiny yourself."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"And that's why I'm giving both of you this pendant as a token."  
  
The old man went into his box and pulled out a deep pink pendant that looked like the one Hitomi used to have and another a deep blue pendant which he gave to Fatalibus. Giving the pink to Hitomi.  
  
"Wear it around your neck and both will know how each are feeling. Even if the other is in danger."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"No no Hitomi thank you, for bearing and listening to my story. Others wouldn't they would just say its rubbish leaving the store, but you two stayed and listen. You two better leave before dust comes."  
  
"Yes sir and have a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year." Both said quietly as they left the shop.  
  
"Same to you my child."  
  
As Hitomi was about to leave she went back in the shop and saw one thing which caught her eye.  
  
"Hold on Fatalibus I need to buy this ring."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Hitomi went back to the shop and kindly asked the old kind man to bring out the ring.  
  
"This ring has a history which is mostly likely to be repeated..."  
  
"I had a funny feeling and soo would like to take it please."  
  
"Okay miss that would cost you 150 yen."  
  
"Thank you for the pair of rings sir. Buy.!"  
  
As Hitomi left the shop she and Fatalibus walked back to home talking and gossiping. As they arrived they wrapped their presents putting it under the small tree which was in their room. They were room mates and had to share a room together, which they didn't mind. As each finished wrapping gifts, Hitomi went to cook dinner, which was ready made and just needed water. After eating and clearing up the dishes they both laid on the bed talking when they then remembered the old man's necklace.  
  
"Wanna try it on?"  
  
"Sure why not Fatalibus."  
  
"Okay" As she ran out of the room Hitomi suddenly felt light headed but suddenly recovered. Did she almost had another vision?  
  
Fatalibus came running in the room holding two necklaces which the old man gave.  
  
"I know why don't you help me put on my necklace and I'll help you with yours?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
As she touched Fatalibus she saw a young lady with a black dress who looked exactly like Fatalibus was laughing and talking with someone who looked exactly like her but was differently dress. Then she remembered it was the dress she bought and wore and the black dress was what Fatalibus was going to wear.  
  
Meanwhile as Fatalibus sat calmly with her hair tied her she slowly reached and touched Hitomi's pendant necklace. She too then had the sights.  
  
What is Hitomi doing in that new dress of her and so am I?  
  
She then saw Hitomi's gazing at her.  
  
"You saw it didn't you?"  
  
"Yes I did... but what does it mean?"  
  
"It means that our lives starting from today isn't going to be normal..."  
  
To be continued ...  
  
Well hoped you enjoyed it cause chapter 2 is coming up around very soon take care yea all ^_~. 


End file.
